


Five Things Elle and Sylar Never Got to Do

by lauralizzie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralizzie/pseuds/lauralizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle never pulled Gabriel into a dark corner of the theater, never curled herself up on his lap, never kissed him senseless during the coming attractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Elle and Sylar Never Got to Do

1.  
Elle never woke up to the smell of cooking waffles. She never stretched out her arm, blearily reaching for a body that wasn’t there anymore. She never sat up, sniffing the air curiously to detect the sweet scent of batter oozing out of a waffle iron. She never pulled on Gabriel’s discarded shirt and scrambled out of bed, feet pattering on the cold floor, to poke her head around the kitchen door.

Gabriel never cooked his girl breakfast. He never woke up an hour early, kissed her shoulder gently or brushed her hair away from her face as she slept. He never sneaked down the stairs, avoiding the steps that creaked. He never fumbled, trying to measure out three cups of flour and a quarter cup of sugar. He never dropped the waffle iron on his toe, shouted a swear and held still, hoping he hadn’t woken Elle.

Elle and Gabriel never played footsies under the table. They never shared the funnies page, never sipped coffee, never laughed or smiled or were content together.

 

2.  
Gabriel never took Elle to the movies. He never pored over the newspaper, weighing the pros and cons of taking her to see a summer blockbuster versus a romantic comedy. He never took Elle’s hand, clumsily, while they waited in line at the box office. He never bought a huge tub of popcorn, a diet soda (even though he hates the taste) and a box of Raisinets.

Elle never rolled her eyes when Gabriel chose an action movie or squealed happily when he caved and bought tickets for a chick flick. Elle never pulled Gabriel into a dark corner of the theater, never curled herself up on his lap, never kissed him senseless during the coming attractions. Elle never took handfuls of popcorn or tossed the kernels into Gabriel’s mouth with pinpoint accuracy.

Gabriel and Elle never heckled the actors, never threw Raisinets at the other kissing couples. They never left the cinema, glowing, trying to decide whether there was room for pie.

 

3.  
Elle never talked Gabriel into going out for ice cream. She never skipped up to the service window, grinning from ear to ear as she tried to decide whether she wanted soft serve or hard, frozen yogurt or sherbet. She never ordered a double scoop sundae or made a sophomoric joke when she asked for extra nuts.

Gabriel never hemmed and hawed between peppermint stick ice cream and black raspberry. He never rolled his eyes when Elle ordered for him--black raspberry with chocolate sprinkles. He never stole a bite of Elle’s sundae or wiped fudge off her nose.

Gabriel and Elle never slurped melting ice cream or watched the passersby, imagining what their lives were like. They never kissed on a picnic bench, warmed by the sunshine, or swapped waffle cones, crunching the sugary treats.

 

4.  
Gabriel never bought Elle a Christmas present. He never lingered outside jewelry store windows, letting the snow gather on his hair. He never mentally calculated how many months he’d have to eat nothing but macaroni and cheese so he could afford the tiny white gold bracelet Elle had been eyeing.

Elle never searched high and low for a first edition book on clockwork that Gabriel mentioned once in passing. She never emptied out the savings account she opened when she was thirteen to buy it from a book dealer on 12th street in Manhattan. She never wrapped and re-wrapped his present, trying to eliminate every unwanted wrinkle.

Gabriel and Elle never surprised each other on Christmas morning with presents carefully wrapped in shiny paper. Elle never squealed with delight when she opened the velvety box and the bracelet spilled out. Gabriel was never rendered speechless when Elle handed him a package containing a rare book on watch-making. Gabriel never helped her put on the bracelet and Elle never tucked herself under his arm, listening to his soft voice reading out loud.

 

5.  
Elle never surprised Gabriel with fancy lingerie. She never spent an hour rifling through the sales rack at Victoria’s Secret, wondering whether Gabriel would prefer her in blue or pink, leopard print or lace. Elle never lit candles and lay them in a path leading to her bedroom.

Gabriel never tore a tiny pink nightgown off of Elle’s body. He never tied Elle to the bedpost, never shocked her with her own blue sparks, never whispered dirty words in her ear. He never devoured her with his mouth, never worshiped her with his hands. He never pressed her down onto her bed, never made her moan, never filled her over and over and over.

Elle and Gabriel never made love.

 

* * *

 

 “You’re hurting me,” the blonde girl whimpered, struggling to escape.

“I know.” As Sylar held his girl down on the beach, he realized that there were a lot of things he and Elle never got to do.  



End file.
